Second Time's the Charm
by fairytailloverotaku
Summary: Please read cause I can't think of a summary XD


**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Fairy Tail **_**YET**_**.

* * *

**

"Oi! What did you say you ice-stripping pervert?" here they go again. "What I just said, _Pinky_" gray slammed his forehead to natsu's. It could be 50 percent quiet on the guild if they didn't start another fight. "Chocolates are better than snow cones!" natsu yelled, smacking the ice wizard directly onto the wall. "Snow cones are better!" gray argued, getting up from the wall.

"Here they go again." lucy gave a heavy sigh staring at both of the wizards. "And what does chocolate have to do with snow cones? Most importantly, why are they fighting over it?" lucy scratched her head due to annoyance. It's been 30 minutes and they still haven't got over with their silly fight.

"That's just how they are." lucy turned around, seeing their red-head companion. Lucy had wondered something. Natsu always challenges erza into a fight, but why doesn't gray challenge her? It couldn't be because he's afraid of her, and his nature is a destructive one too. He always get into an argument like natsu, but why haven't she seen him and erza fight?

Now the two idiots are taking a survey with the other guild members asking (forcibly) them which was better between chocolate and snow cone. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. They actually know what a survey is but still, they don't know what a 'door' is, or the use of it. In a matter of fact, almost all of the guild members didn't. Even gildarts doesn't know what it is.

"I told you snow cone was better!" gray was laughing so hard that he crumpled on the floor because of natsu's priceless face expression. "I-It's b-because you scared more..more-" natsu seemed that he was about to cry. "Hey natsu, _are you crying?_" lucy looked at natsu in shock. "I am not!" natsu yelled at lucy wiping off his tears.

"Just like the old times, eh natsu? About how you cried over losing a stupid egg!" and gray was still on the floor, laughing his ass off. "What do you mean stupid? Gray you meanie!" happy flew away crying with a fish on his mouth.

"Hey gray, I was wondering. Why haven't I saw you fight erza?" gray was stunned by her question. He never thought lucy would notice. He quickly got up and said "Well it's because she...she's umm..." gray was trying to come up with an excuse. "I uh...just don't uh..." lucy was glaring at him deeply with clenched fists, anticipated about what his answer would be.

"I'm much stronger than her! I could beat her anytime I want. But of course I wouldn't want to fight a girl right? Or more like a _tomboy_" oh yes. Gray thought of the worst excuse a person could think of. "Really~?" gray was shocked. Did he just saw erza or was it because he was thinking too much and now is seeing things?

"Why don't we prove it now _gray~?_" natsu said giving out a huge grin that almost seemed that it reached his ears. Natsu was sure to like this. "That's an outstanding idea. Let's prove it now gray." erza gave him a challenging look.

Before he could refuse he got beaten up in a blink of an eye. Gray thought of two things why erza agreed and beated him up without showing any mercy. One,; maybe because he said he was stronger than her. Two; he called her a _tomboy_. Before he could talk again, erza was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" gray asked removing the dust from his clothes. "She headed out of the guild right after beating you up. She said she had an important business to take care of." mira said smiling sweetly at gray while wiping the glasses. "Oh, crap I totally forgot. Mira I'll be heading out too! Have some important thing to do!" gray rushed off the guild _without any clothes...again._

"What's wrong with them?" lucy said still not taking her glance off the door. Then gray came back in asking mira if they had any spare clothes in the guild. Unexpectedly, mira gave him a tuxedo. He came rushing into the bathroom the outside the guild. "Hey mira, why did you give him a tuxedo?" lucy confusedly questioned the white-haired s-class mage.

XXXXXX

"Damn, Its seems like there is a blizzard coming. I better hur- hey wait, why am I wearing a tuxedo? Damn I never noticed it." gray said looking at his suit with an annoyed look. "Who the heck cares I better hurry. Now what should I-" something caught gray's eyes. "That's perfect!"

XXXXXX

The snow started to fall harder. The wind seemed to breeze faster too.

Beside the riverbank, was where the beautiful scarlet-haired mage was sitting. She seemed to be in deep thought. She was about to stand up when gray called out her name.

"Erza!" gray quickly rushed down and almost tripped. "Erza, I-" "What do you want?" cutted erza off. "Well you know it's-oh wait you'll catch a cold if you don't wear anything thicker than that blouse specially you aren't wearing you armor." he took of his coat and wrapped it around her.

"I don't need it." she said moving away from him. "I'll ask you again, what do _you_ want?" she said glaring at him. Gray felt nervous, he didn't know how to make her mood better. "I uh... wanted to..umm..g-give you this..." he brought out a present and a bouquet of rose then handed it over to her. "What's this for?" she asked looking at gray. "I'll tell you later, open the present first."

She slowly unwrapped the gift and. "A _bunny plushie?_" she raised one of her eyebrows showing the bunny plushie. "It talks! Press it's tummy!" gray gave ger a huge grin then made the rabbit face her. She followed what he said and pressed the bunny's tummy. It said _"Gray Fullbuster loves Erza Scarlet. She means more than the world for him." _erza was in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "H-Hey erza didn't you like it? Or was it that you were shocked about what it said?" gray cupped her cheeks up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. It's okay if you don't love me back. I just wanted to let you know...and I hoped that you woul-" "It's wonderful gray." she cutted him off and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I wasn't crying because I didn't like it. It was because I was really touched upon learning how you feel about me..." she smiled at him red tint formed on her cheeks ."I'm glad you like it, Erza..." he kissed her on her forehead then hugged her.

"Could you say it in front of me? Just to be sure that you really do love me... why not say it personally?" gray gulped. He built up his confidence and quickly yelled "_I LOVE YOU, ERZA SCARLET..."_ he did it! How he could not believe that he actually have done it. "I love you too gray..."

He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. They were both for sure treasuring this moment. A moment later they broke free apart from the kiss. "Erza...I really wanted to tell you this long ago but I was too much of a coward...I loved you ever since that day I saw you... by the riverbank, ever since I saw you cried, I've sworn to myself that I'd never let those tears fall again...sadly, I failed... and at that same time also I swore that I'd never fight you again because it seemed meaningless now... I was the first person in the guild that ever seen that side of yours... how could I fight a person who was bearing such a heavy burden and was keeping it all to herself? How could I fight the person I love?"

Erza was speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. "I never thought that you thought of me that way...gray..." she hugged him tightly then looked at the rabbit plushie.

"Uh gray, I'm still wondering why you gave me a _bunny plushie_..." she looked at the plushie awkwardly. Poor bunny it had to be stared so evilly by erza. "Isn't it cute though? I made it my self! I just putted the whatever you call those things that records and plays what you said...haha.." he said scratching the back of his head. "You made this? I can't even sew my pillow...damn" she said making her mouth shape into an upside-down v. "Pfffttt... I'll teach some other time okay?" he said laughing then patted erza's head.

She smacked him in the stomach. Ow that's gotta hurt. "What was that for?" he yelled hugging his stomach. "It's for calling me a tomboy and seemingly teasing me because I can't sew!" he yelled and smacked him again.

"Ow, ow, ow! Enough okay I'm sorry!" he pleaded for apology(or mercy?) "Fine..." she hugged him tightly and gave a peck on his cheek.

"By the way erza, Happy Valentines... though it's a bit weird that the guy gives the girl a gift on valentines...or a girl giving a gift to a guy on white day...haha..." he giggled and he kissed her on the lips...unexpectedly his hands was wondering off somewhere and 'OW!' he got owned again.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert! I hate you" erza yelled and walked away from him. "But you love me anyways, right?" he said as he followed her.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! I can't think of any great stories...poor me T^T so please those who read this bear with my stupidity... I kinda did this cause I was bored...O.O that's why it turned out worse than my first fanfic...**

**if anyone could suggest a story please pm me or review!**

**And for those who have some spare time, would you care to leave a review? The author might get inspired by your reviews and be better at thinking and writing stories!**

**by the way, i didn't proof-read this cause I'm too lazy lol and I have classes tomorrow too . so please inform me if there's any wrong spelling and grammar!**

**(and I know, the title has nothing to do with the story lol)**


End file.
